my light in the darkness
by iwriteyourfantasies
Summary: Caroline moved to Mystic Falls, with her mother, a strong, opinionated and independent teenager. She was greeted with open arms and all went well until she met the Originals. She was thrown into a blood sucking spiral of love, hate, fights, friendship, werewolves and vampires.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I felt his cold breath on neck, his gentle hands prepared, where they lay, to break my ribs with a flinch. My breath came heavier than his... The adrenaline that pumped through my veins preparing me for what was coming. "Breath slowly, calmly." His ancient British accent danced in my ears, a beautiful melody that should be heard by all.

"It's difficult with you breathing on my neck just before you-..." Even though it had my wish, I couldn't say the words... I couldn't even think them.

"Caroline, love, this is what you asked for." Klaus replied, carefully turning me so I was facing him. "We do not have to go through with this if you do not wish to do so, but I don't think I'll be able to trust myself to do this any other time." There was pity in his eyes, an emotion Klaus had claimed to hate, but always felt for my shameful, mortal self.

"I want this. You have _no _idea how much I want this, but..."

"But it's scary, I know, love, but you've got this option. I didn't. You can back out now and you can get out of Mystic Falls for good, avoid New Orleans at all costs, just so you never see me, but you have to decide and I don't want to influence that."

"Klaus, you're pressuring me!"

"That truly is the last thing I'd ever want to do, but it's a serious decision and the longer you take, the more I'm convincing myself that I shouldn't do this." I sucked in a breath. I'd almost forgotten how hard this was for Klaus; Rebekah and Elijah as well.

"I want this." I claimed. "Do it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Settling in.**

The town I was seeing seemed innocent to the eye. A mother walking as her daughter skipped along next to her, an openly in-love couple sharing with us all the disturbing of PDA and my mum, an honourable woman of the Mystic Falls police force. A woman of no evil. A woman of purity.

"Come on, Caroline," She began,"We have to get the house unpacked. The mayor had invited us for dinner, I wanted to be polite and cook dinner for them. So, we have to have the whole of downstairs prepared, okay?"

"Are you insane, mum? We'll never have it done in time!" I exclaimed, helping her carry the boxes inside for the moving truck. "We can try, I'm not saying we can't, but it won't be easy."

"A bit of optimism please, Care. It's a challenge, but we're working as a team, it should be easy."

We managed to unpack the downstairs and stuff the boxes in a small walk-in wardrobe upstairs. The Lockwoods, the mayor's family, arrived shortly after we were showered, dressed and set up.

"Ms. Forbes! What a pleasure to welcome you to our town!" Mr. Lockwood began the conversation.

"Please, the pleasures all mine." My mum replied hastily.

"Ah, Ms. Forbes, thank you for such an effort for us!" Mayor Lockwood continued.

"Don't thank me! Thank my daughter's talented organisation skills!" The attention turned to me and I was greeted by the mayor's son's stare. We locked eyes briefly, but it still sent a shiver down my spine.

"Of course, Caroline, is it not?" I gulped, nodding. My words ripped from my mouth due to the intense stare the boy was giving me. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." I was taken back by Mayor Lockwood's forwardness but gesture for them to take a seat.

"I'm Tyler by the way." The mayor's son breathed down my neck, my cheeks burning a deep pink they hadn't in years, I stepped away.

"You already know my name." I snapped. I didn't miss the smirk that rose to his well-defined face. I swayed my hips, teasing him, as I walked to turn dinner off and dish it up I could feel Tyler's stare in places it shouldn't be. As I walked past with the food, I whispered in his ear, "Wipe your mouth, there's a little drowl..."

I chuckled as I walked away, fully prepared for an amusing night.

**Sorry it's not the most interesting first chapter there is but this was my way of showing that Caroline will have no interest in Tyler what so _ever_! Anyway, there won''t be a lot of Stefan, Matt or Tyler in this story because they aren't exactly what I vision in the coming chapters, but hey-ho... ENJOY! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I stared at the school in absolute fear. What if I'm not accepted? What if there really is a bitchy head cheerleader who will refuse to welcome to me to the squad? What if-

"Hi!" A perky brunette jumped up in front of me, followed by a tall, pale guy with well-cared-for hair and a shorter, mixed race girl with a full fringe and medium length black hair. "I'm Elena, this is Stefan and Bonnie!" She smiled brightly and I immediately felt calmer. "We were told we make _no _contribution to the school, therefore we have to welcome you. At first I wasn't too happy, but you seem like my type of person, so its cool."

"Uh... I'm Caroline, you might know my mum? Liz Forbes?" I introduced myself, discouraged by the fact that the were told to greet me.

We began walking to the building and Bonnie walked up next to me, smiling sincerely. "I'm sorry about Elena. She just got with Damon and she been flying for a few days."

"It's fine." I laughed, looking up at Elena. "What's she usually like then?"

"Oh, I didn't mean that Elena's a bitch usually, she's just _really _happy right now." I nodded, smiling slightly. We continued to walk along and I took in that this town wasn't used to new people. Everyone stared at me, whispers echoing around.

"So, this town doesn't-" I was cut off, a man too old to be in high school, but young enough to be halfway through college approached us.

"Stefan, old friend!" He continued walking towards us a a medium pace, Stefan's glare becoming harsh towards his stubbled face.

"Why are you here, Klaus?"

"I think its best we talk somewhere else, do you not?" Stefan let out a heavy sigh and walked after him, Elena trailing behind him. Bonnie turned to me.

"Sorry, I have to go with them..." I nodded, a fake, sharp smile making its way to my face.

* * *

I sat in my room, my laptop open in front of me on a bed table and Tumblr open on it, but I couldn't concentrate on the cute cat GIFs because I could only think of what had happened at school. That man had just ventured in on a Friday morning and called a guy's name only to extract 3 students from a school day upon request.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up in a rushed.

**_Message From Unknown_**

_Meet us at the Mystic Grill. _

Immediately I assumed that it was Bonnie so I saved her in my contacts and picked up my bag and rushed for the front door. "Bye mum. I'm going to meet some friends!"

"Okay, be home by eight! I'm ordering pizza!"

Rushing out of the door I had no idea what I was about to face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As soon as I walked into the Mystic Grill, not without a half hour of searching for it, I searched the rustic bar for any signs of Bonnie, or even Elena as it was likely she'd be there too. Nothing. With only the guess of them being in the bathrooms, I made my way up to the bar; a handsome young, blonde boy of about my age wiping it's surface. "May I help you?" He asked, his voice deep and enchanting.

"Well," I began, glancing at his name tag, "_Matt_, I was kind of hoping you could slip me a drink..."

"Nope, I just got this job, not giving it up now." I sighed at his reponse, already pretty prepared for a '_no_'.

"I kind of guessed you would have said no anyway, it's no big deal." I replied completely calm about it, then something clicked. "Hey! You're in my History class!" I exclaimed, shocked I hadn't noticed. He chuckled, amused at how blonde I must of seemed.

"Yeah, it took you a while." I blushed, staring down at my hands. "Hey, do you know Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yeah, Elena and I used to be... friends." I nodded, not completely sure if he was telling the truth about him and Elena.

"Have they come in here at all?"

"Yeah, a couple hours ago, why?"

"I got a message from a number I assumed was Bonnie's, but I guess not..."

"Sorry, they came in, had a coffee and left."

"Right, well thanks anyway- Actually, do you recognise this number?" I asked, pointing the screen of my phone towards him a showing him the number I had locked in as Bonnie.

"Not off of the top of my head, no."

"It was worth the shot." I sighed, thanking him and walking towards the door.

"Caroline Forbes?" A gravely voice spoke behind me.

* * *

**Elena Gilbert**

"What do you _mean_, Klaus is back?" I snapped, having heard _all _of the stories about him after I got turned, I wasn't about to throw him a welcome back party.

Damon simply rolled his eyes in response and turned back to Stefan, "Don't look at me," Stefan defended himself, "She's your girlfriend now."

"_Hey_!" I exclaimed crossing my arms. With a dragged out sigh, Damon turned and explained... sarcastically. "I get that he is back after God knows how long, but I want to know _why_!"

"We don't exactly know," Stefan said, sitting on the end of the couch. "All we know is that we have to get rid of him, whether it is out of Mystic Falls or off the Earth."

"I would preferably go with the latter, but Stefan doesn't think we have a chance."

"What ever happened to optimistic Stefan?" I inquired sarcastically, flashing a smirk towards Damon.

"There is no _optimistic _Stefan when Klaus is involved, he is like the ultimate vampire to ever exist, listing just below Silas."

"Right... Do you think he is just looking for trouble?"

"Of course! He's _Klaus_!" Damon answered, "He's always looking for trouble."

"You don't think he's aiming to hurt me or Bonnie or... _Caroline_!" I panicked immediately.

"What?" Stefan shot up, he never really had a conversation with Caroline, but the second we welcome someone he feels the need to protect them.

"She has no clue who Klaus is. He, being Klaus, will have figured that out the minute she got here and she'll be his main target to manipulate, she'll turn against us and-"

Damon wrapped his arms around me softly, hushing me gently in my ear, "We'll find Caroline and keep her away from Klaus, don't panic too much, okay?"

* * *

We arrived at Mystic Grill hastily, not a second to waste, and Stefan rushed for the bar to question Matt as we searched the place and we soon stopped at the entrance.

"Any sign?"

"No."

"Not even in the girl's bathroom."

"Well, Matt spoke to her before. She thought you and Bonnie asked her to meet here because she got a text from an unknown number. He said he didn't recognise it and that's the last he knows."

"Oh God! We should've never spoken to her." I slapped my hands to my forehead, stumped on what we were supposed to do next.

* * *

**So, I've discovered that keeping Stefan out of this story at the moment is going to be difficult, so he'll be in it for the moment, but later when... stuff happens, he won't be... okay? okay. **

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Caroline's POV**

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled, tugged at the ropes.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, and who _you _think _you_ are?" He replied, a smirk dancing an his lips.

"I _don't _find this funny."

"Who _ever _said it was?" He inquired dramatically, placing a hand on his heart and the other on his forehead. I glared at his joking manner before trying to struggle again.

"What use am I to you?" I questioned, feeling the rope come loose.

"You are friends with my enemies and the girl I need for- never mind, and because Elena and Stefan are so 'good-hearted' they'll come to your rescue and Elena will sacrafice herself for you-"

"But we've only been friends for... not even a full day" I cut him off, finding the first flaw in his plan. He squinted at me.

"Plus, you just helped me, maybe I'll keep you for things like that..." He was considering _keeping _me as if I were a _pet_!

"I'm not a toy, you can't just take me and decide that you want to keep me!" I screeched.

"She has a point, Niklaus. You can't just go around, literally picking up girls, and deciding you want to _keep _that is just disrespectful."

"Rebekah, a word, _now_." They both walked out of the room, and I swiftly pulled my hands from the loose rope. I glanced up at the window luckily just above the table and jumped up and through it, smiling at the benefits of gymnastics and cheer leading. "_Fuck_!" I head Niklaus shout, I also heard Rebekah's laugh ring along with it.

* * *

I arrived outside of Stefan's home only minutes after, after realizing how close I actually was, and within a millisecond of my knocking on the door, it was opened. "Caroline, we were looking all over for you."

"Well, I was tied up, not even ten minutes away, by some insane but _hot_-" I slapped a hand over my mouth and rushed inside. "I did _not_ say that."

"Caroline!" Elena ran towards me with open arms, engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Hey..." I pulled Elena off, "As much as I'd like to cuddle or whatever, I need to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Elena looked at me, acting innocent.

"You know what I mean, why was I kidnapped, why was I told I could be used against you and why was I told that this _Niklaus_ dude needs Elena?!"

"Oh... that."

"Yeah, _that_."

"Well..." Stefan began.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter, this story is turning out at a faster pace than I'd expected, so Caroline will find out about ****_everything_**** next chapter. I was pretty proud of this chapter and hope I'll post again later today. Tell me what you think in the reviews and**

**Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stumbled away from them, my heart thumping heavily. My mouth went dry and I struggled to breathe, "Caroline…" Elena reached out; she was the only one showing any emotion. Damon stood in the corner, a smirk replying to my reaction, but Stefan was the worst, he stood there emotionless, _motion_less.

"_What_? Elena, you're _vampires_!" I snapped, continuing to stumble away hanging onto anything that would hold me up.

"And you didn't know us before; _you_ could be a murderer for all _we_ know." Damon stepped in.

"Murderer? That's your nature!" I growled an almost animalistic growl at that. Stefan stepped towards me this time. "_Don't _touch me." My lip curled and I pulled my coat towards me.

"Caroline, don't, Klaus… He'll-"

"You know what, Elena? I'd rather be with Klaus right now, at least he wasn't attempting to build a relationship with me, based on _lies_." Elena stepped back like I'd slapped her, Damon placing his hands on her waist as if to hold her up. "Don't ever talk to me again, you're all monsters."

I slammed the door, my heart hammering. _Vampires._

"I'm glad you'd rather be with me, because you aren't a very good hider."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Caroline's voice hitched in her throat, her heart thumping a thousand times faster than it had previously, as if that were possible. Her hands shook, her tight throat merely letting out a squeal. Klaus' finger rose to her lips silencing her. "You are not to talk." Klaus whispered, listening into the conversation they were having inside, Caroline guessed. "Elena's is stressing that buys me some time."

"That buys you some time to do what?"

"It _buys_ me some time to time to plan. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know."

"Do _not_ get all snarky with me." Caroline snapped, her attitude gradually building back up. "You're the one who's _supposedly_ kidnapped me, but hasn't actual taken me from the building I'm supposedly being kidnapped from."

"Fine." And before Caroline could breathe, Klaus' mouth flew to her neck, sharp teeth extending in a flash, stabbing her neck like a needle.

"KLAUS!" Caroline screeched clawing at her back. "_Klaus_ stop, stop! _Stop_!" Her screams came louder and she began to feeling dizzy. She heard that door behind her open, but she couldn't see anything, just darkness.

"Klaus…" She recognised Stefan's voice, imagining him walking cautiously to Klaus and her seemingly unconscious body.

"Checkmate…" Klaus whispered next to her ear, obviously just looking up above her neck. Within seconds, her neck was swinging in the opposite direction and she sped through nothing, unsure of what was happen.

* * *

With a groan, Caroline sat up, her hand snapping to her neck. "Shit, _shit_." Caroline muttered, throwing the large duvet that covered her aside. "Oh god, oh god! _Oh God!_" She paced the room with her hands on her forehead, her mind going back to the previous day.

_Your friends are vampires. The friends you managed make and _keep_ for them for one day and then lose them to being _vampires_. Then you manage to get kidnapped by some god-forsakenly hot vampire who is planning on using you against said friends. _

In a flurry, Caroline clambered into the bathroom and out of her clothes, showering to wash away her agony. _**(Caroline squeezed her eyes in reaction to such a bad metaphor)**_.

With a swift flick of her wrist, Caroline turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around her soaked body, but left her blonde hair to flow onto her shoulders. The towel was from the radiator, so it comforting warmth distracted her from one important fact. _I have no clothes_.

Stepping out of her blissful post-shower mood, the cold air became apparent to Caroline's shoulders, causing her to shiver and step closer to the radiator. "What do I _do_?"

A rapid knock on the bathroom door made Caroline jump literally, her toes curling she leaned forward and opened it slightly. The same blonde girl that had been with Klaus yesterday, Rebekah if she remembered correctly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Caroline. Actually, I just wanted to give you some clothes." She shoved a neatly folded pile towards me. "I don't want my brother Kol turning his 'charm' on you."

"Thank you… Rebekah?" With a simple nod, she smile.

"I'm sorry about my brother."

"You don't have to apologise, he's the insane one." Rebekah's smirk dropped.

"I apologised on his behalf, I didn't come here to bitch about him."

**I am sorry that my chapters have been so short; I will edit them every ten chapters so that they are longer and you guys are disappointed if you, I don't know, decide to re-read it. Anyway, I was thinking about making Caroline and Rebekah the best of friends, but I was thinking, nah, Rebekah is not about to warm up to someone who is horrible about Klaus; that's her job. ;) **

**Well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy, because I actually quite enjoyed writing this. **

**Chaoi **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caroline had been cautious since her conversation with Rebekah. Cautious as to what she did; cautious as to what she said. She made sure that everything she did was right, that everything she did would please Rebekah, but Caroline had come to learn that Rebekah didn't like kiss-asses either.

"Will you just back the hell off?" Rebekah snapped, spinning around to where Caroline was following her; Caroline was taken a-back.

"I just- I thought I had offended you with the whole _Klaus-thing_, so, I wanted to... I don't know? Make it up to you?" Caroline hadn't intended to make it sound like she was asking Rebekah for permission, to make it sound _more _like she was kissing her ass.

"_Offended_ me?" Rebekah scoffed, as if unable to comprehend her words. "It's _my_ job to bitch about my brother, I'm not going to sit here and let anyone else do it." She paused, "Well, to my face anyway, I can't stop everyone Klaus has ever known from doing it. I'd sooner die."

"But you're a..."

"_Vampire_? Exactly my point."

This made Caroline chuckle, which turned into a laugh, which caused Rebekah to join in; soon enough they were laughing like they hadn't heard a joke in weeks – which for Caroline, was true.

"_What_ is all this laughter?" Klaus stalked in, pronouncing the word laughter as if it were poison to his mouth.

"Relax, Niklaus, it is just a bit of _fun_."

However, Caroline couldn't help but gulp in fear. She could see in Klaus' eyes, he hadn't appreciated Rebekah's reply.

"I brought the girl here in attempt of business, _not_ in attempt of fun." Again, a word of poison; Caroline was coming to think he really didn't have any human left in him.

"I'm sorry, Kl-_ Niklaus_, I'll return to my room." Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes following her out of the room, she could almost sense the guilt radiating from them, but all she could think was: _Why would the most evil person- vampire- monster- _whatever, _feel bad for hurting _her_ feelings?_

* * *

After she had retreated pathetically yesterday, Caroline had curled up in her luxurious bed, pondering as to why Klaus had felt guilt towards her, but she'd awoke early as a result of her early rest and found herself listening in to Klaus' conversation with Rebekah.

"Well then you tell her!" Rebekah had exclaimed, and as a result of listening in half-way between their conversation, Caroline was left confused.

"It's not that _simple_!" Klaus replied, desperation in his voice. "It is not everyday that a vampire finds that person made for him! She's _perfect_! What would she want with _me_?"

At this, Caroline could imagine Rebekah rolling her eyes. Shocking evidence to the fact that she knew Rebekah a lot better than she had realised, but all Caroline could concentrate on, was what Klaus had said.

_She's perfect. _

_The person made for him. _

For a reason unknown to Caroline, it made her heart wrench in agony. An exrutiating pain she knew she wouldn't be able to bare.

* * *

For the next three days, in a serious attempt to remove the words of Klaus that seemed tattooed to her mind, Caroline awoke early, cooked a full-english breakfast for the Mikaelson's and retreated to her room, but finally after 72 hours, Caroline was taken notice of.

"Caroline, you have slaved so hard over that stove with no request," Kol, the youngest of the three Mikaelson brothers began. "I feel it necessary to invite you to join me in eating your delicious creation."

It made Caroline blush a deep crimson, the boots Rebekah was lending her suddenly becoming extremely interesting. "I- I made it for you and your siblings to enjoy. I thought that helping would make passing the time a lot easier."

But Kol continued on as if she hadn't said a word, "It may not be as appetising as blood, of course, but it must be the best solid food I've eaten in Centuries!"

"Thank you," said Caroline, her blush crawling over her neck.

"You're welcome, now, come and enjoy it with me."

At Kol's persistent request, Caroline pulled out a chair, sitting opposite the handsome _'young' _man.

"So, talk to me, Caroline. Tell me about yourself."

With a roll of her eyes, Caroline shook her head. "There isn't much for me to tell you."

"Well, what are your hopes, your dreams? What do you aspire to do?"

"That is a lot to go through," Caroline breathed a laugh, feeling finally comfortable in front of somebody.

"I have forever."

* * *

Kol and Caroline spent the next four hours talking. The conversation getting deeper and deeper.

"I always used to think about what it would be like if my dad was around," Caroline explained, "But that would be unfair on my mother, and as she was such an amazing parent to me anyway, I don't find it that unfair that I didn't have my dad as I was raised."

"I can tell your mother did an amazing job raising you." Kol complemented, making eye contact with her; _intimate_ eye contact. "Can I-?" Without thinking, Caroline leaned closer, her eyes fluttering closed, but Kol had more urgency about him, pulling her face to his in desperation.

_No. _No. Caroline kept thinking. _You're not supposed to do this. Rebekah _warned _you! Stop him, _Stop-

"What is going on out here?" Rebekah exclaimed from the opposite end of the garden of where Caroline and Kol sat of a swing-seat, making out with intensity.

Caroline was first to pull back, gasping for breath in shock. Rebekah's expression scared her, but it was Klaus', who was stood inside, behind a window, that was the most petrifying.


End file.
